Be My Saviour
by charjx
Summary: Hook was drowning. Zelena had given Emma a choice – keep her powers or save the one man that she couldn't wait to run away from. [Spoilers from 3x20 'Kansas']


**Authors Note: So…I came across a song sung by Colin O'Donoghue's band, The Enemies. It's called Perfect Strangers and this song has served me the inspiration for this one shot using the lyrics of the song. I find ironic that this song was sung wayyyy before Captain Swan happened but this song describes their relationship perfectly. **

**The song will be up on my blog ( .com). Please take a listen as it's an awesome song. As always, the characters of Once Upon a Time and the lyrics of Perfect Stranger do not belong to me but to their respective and wonderful creators. ****Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcomed! Don't forget to give your support follow/fav it if you like the story. Your support means the world. Enjoy =D**

**_Are we Alone?  
Forever finding our way home?  
Or have we Lost the Skill to Navigate This Course?  
Still we try, to keep ourselves alive,  
For reasons why, others will get left behind._**

'Whatever happened in that city. It wasn't real,' Hook justified for what felt like the hundredth time to his beautiful but _bloody hell_ stubborn Swan.

'But whatever happened. Happened. And we were happy,' responded Emma indignantly. _Typical of Swan_.

Hook heaved a sigh. Here they were, trekking their way up to the Wicked Witch's house, courting danger once again. And all his Swan could think about was running as far away from here, from him as possible. _No. Not my Swan. Never was anyway_. How could he get her to trust him again? To trust in herself again? He wished Emma could see that home was where her family is. Not in that stone cold city where one was serve _bologna_ as "food". Hook shuddered internally at the thought.

'What about your boy? What does he think of this?' he tries again.

'His mother knows what's best for him,' replied Emma curtly.

'Or for _you_?' challenged Hook. He had had it with Emma. After everything he has done, from saving the lad in Neverland and Peter Pan to crossing realms getting them back to their family. She turns her back on everything the first chance she gets. That woman infuriated him till no end. Sure, he made a mistake by not telling Emma about Zelena cursing his lips. But surely she'd know that there was nothing he wouldn't do for Emma Swan. There was no solid reason to put her walls up now. Not after everything they have been through. How can she not see it? She need not feel so alone. She had her lad. She had her parents. She had him.

She will always have him.

"What is it? Why are you so scared of staying?" Hook pressed on. 'I think it's because you can see a future here. A happy one.'

Emma stopped on her tracks. _How could he have known?_ It never ceased to amaze Emma of Killian's ability to read her like an open book. _Killian? Since when was he known as Killian now?_ Truth was she had almost begun to open up to him. To trust him. A pirate of all people. Not just any pirate. He was Captain Hook.

She knew everything he did for her and she was truly grateful for it. But she has already loved and lost enough in her life that she cannot bear to face it again. If it wasn't evidence, Killian, _no_, Hook's recent lies to her where enough proof that she was right not to trust him. _That's why I can't take that chance that I'm wrong about you. _

Emma turned to face Hook with the hardest look she could give and answered sardonically, 'Let me guess…with you?'

Before Hook could answer her, Zelena appeared with the Dark One by a side. 'Awww…you two are so adorable,' she mocked with a sneer.

**_Who we are all comes down to what we know,  
Who we become, surely time will tell us when to run,  
Or walk in the light,  
the warmth just feels so right,  
The question burns,  
never know which way to turn._**

**_All we stand for, all we know,  
where we come from, where we go._**

Hook was drowning. Zelena had given Emma a choice – keep her powers or save the one man that she couldn't wait to run away from. The next thing she knew was Gold flinging Hook into the air and dunked his upper body into the pool of water. But Hook couldn't get up. He was desperately flailing, struggling to come back up for air but Gold's magic kept him down.

Hook struggled underwater. He could feel water seeping into his lungs, eager to claim his life. He always had a love for all things water but this wasn't how he envisioned of going. _I can't die just yet. Emma needs me!_ But his chest was already tightening and the more he struggled, the quicker he could feel the numbness spreading. Urging him to stop fighting. Once upon a time when he was Captain Hook, he wouldn't have put his life on the line for anyone other than exacting his revenge. Now he was here, sacrificing everything for a woman that did not love him back.

He could feel someone trying to tug him out of the water but to no avail. Subconsciously, he knew Zelena's move in forcing Emma to relinquish her magic to save him. _No. I cannot let Emma give up her magic. Everyone else needs her. She doesn't need me._ Killian felt the pressure releasing as he began to let go. _You don't know it but you already saved me. I love you Emma._

'Hook!' cried Emma as she desperately tried to heave him out of the water but the Dark One's magic was too powerful, even for Emma. Then, both Zelena and Gold disappeared in a green cloud of smoke.

Emma pulled Killian to the ground. His eyes were closed with his soaking wet head slummed to the side. He wasn't breathing. _No no no no no no….it can't be_. 'Hook! Hook! Killian! Wake up!' Tears wielding in Emma's eyes as she shook him, hoping that he would wake up. _Don't leave me Killian. I can't lose you too. _

**_Might have known you'd be my savior,  
when I'd fallen out of favor,  
Might have known you'd be my savior  
You saved this perfect stranger_**

Killian was so devoid of life. It scared the shit out of Emma. _You cannot do this to me Killian!_ All the others, Graham and Neal were taken away from her as they died in her arms. But Killian had always been different. He was the one that was too stubborn for his own good. The one that never gave up on her. The one who never stopped thinking about her. The one who believed in her. The one who always came for her.

'Killian, come back to me,' breathe Emma. If she didn't do something now, she would lose Killian forever. She considered her options and she made her choice. She breathe life into Killian's cursed lips. Emma could feel her light magic fade away from her. _Please come back to me Killian. I can't lose you._ She stroked his face willing him to come back to her again, as he had always done before.

Then, Killian sputtered out water and inhaled deep breaths of air as he regained consciousness. 'Swan,' he muttered touching his lips. His eyes grew wider as he realised what Emma had done. What she gave up for him. 'What did you do? What did you do?' he questioned Emma with dread of the answer.

_The first thing he says after saving his ass is still concern over me and what I had lost_. Emma could only stare at him and said nothing. Because if she had to do it all over again, she knew she would choose Killian over her magic. Everytime. Although Emma wasn't willing to admit it, despite of what he had done in the past, Killian had always been her saviour.

Now it was time for her to be his.


End file.
